Miami Falling
by Someone.Needs.A.Life
Summary: Something is wrong with Miami, the great Gods of Guardians send the team Austin to a dangerous quest to save Miami what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Prologue..thingy**

**Don't Own anything...just a little idea**

* * *

Just one regular day… Birds singing, the waves splashing, the sound of people screaming after a sun burn. Everything was just fine! But then something changed to that! Instead Birds began to screech, waves stopped splashing, and a great big darkness covered the light. Everything's is not right. Something must not be right….

There's a world way up in the cloud, where people protect us from the evil spirits. Each state has its own cloud. If the cloud turns black/gray then someone has taking over a state.

But the way everything starts is when 4 Guardians come to be. 2 Guardian fall in love and the other 2 do as well. They all have kids..reproduce and all of that. So once a kid Guardian is now a Guardian, they go to where ever state they are assigned to by the Heavenly Gods of Guardians.

If the Devils of Disaster come in and destroy a cloud of a state, they take over the cloud and everything in the state will be opposite. So it is very important for the Guardians to protect the states in all over the world. But the Mortals (Reg Humans) will be chosen by the Gods (Chosen 4 People)collect some magical dust in a "cave" on the cloud of Diamond Claws and bring it back to the Main Cloud. As they give the dust to the Gods of Guardians there is a whole world map of every place and state. So on the state you are trying to save you have to sprinkle dust on the state. Then your state will be saved once more!

So if you are getting confused, let me straighten your mind..

1, Starts 4 Guardians on a cloud and have Kids

2, Once Kids are older and are official Guardians, they make their own cloud and go to a state the Gods tell them to go to and protect the island. (But before they leave to a state they need to make a baby, it will be cared by the old retired guardians)

3, If Devils of Disaster come in to destroy a cloud they come to take over the cloud.

4, Mortals (4) are chosen by the Gods to help save their state. (Gods give special powers: Flying and strength)

5, Mortals shall go to the cloud Diamond Claw and there is a "cave" and in it there is something special. In the cave there is a magical door, behind the door that's where you will

find the dust (On the way dragons and Lion protect the island)


	2. Chapter 1: Disaster

**Chapter 1: Disasters!**

**Dont own anything!**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

Just a regular day in Miami. Trish working, Ally writing in her BOOK, and me and Dez eating DELICIOUS pancakes! But something horrible happened. The clouds started to turn black/gray. People would tell stories about the Guardians who protect us from the clouds. If a Devil of Disaster invades the states' clouds, 4 mortals will be chosen to save their State. A dangerous journey. The birds started to screech. Waves stopped splashing against the coast thingy.

"Ally! Dez! Trish!" I yelped, they came as quick as they can.

"What happened Austin?" Trish asked.

"Florida's cloud has been invaded by the Devils of Disaster! It's so horrible!" Dez said furiously.

"That was made up. Just to entertain people." Ally said.

"It is totally true!" I said disagreeing with her.

"You guys just think this thing is made up!" Ally said.

"DEZ! TURN ON THE TV!" I said being serious.

"NEWS! Got it." Dez said.

News Reporters: In Miami, the clouds are turning gray, and the waves stopped doing their thing. It seems like the Heavenly Guardians are going to pick people soon to stop this madness.

Then Dez turned off the Tv.

"SEE! Ha!" I said proving Ally and Trish.

"I still don't believe you!" Trish said.

"WE DON'T!" Ally said.

Then suddenly we somehow got teleported to a big building of….

"The Main Cloud!" Austin said.

"AHH! What is happening! Help! ME save me! AHH! AUSTIN!" Ally said, running towards me then hugged me. I pushed away.

"We are at the Main Cloud, no need to be afraid of anything!" I said calmly unlike the 2 girly girls!

"Silence chosen ones!" said a loud echoey voice.

"Oh my gosh! We have chosen! What is our duty Guardians!" Dez said.

" This is so unbeli_"

"SILENCE!" the voice said once again.

Ally and Trish were creeped out so they decide to shut their mouths. Then the voice started to speak again as soon as everything was silent.

"Ahem… You have been chosen to save your state. The Devils of Disaster have invaded your state cloud! I Flo-Rida, the Main Guardian of Florida has chosen you 4 to go on a quest to save your state. I will give you powers to help you on your quest: Strength and Flying. I will give you a map so you can find Diamond Claw Cloud. On that cloud, there is a cave where you will find dust. But be careful, there are Dragons, and Lions protecting the dust, cause the owners of that cloud are the Devils of Disaster. Once your dust is collected in this jar *jar appears*you come back here, and I or you will pour the dust on your state on the grand magical map. Then Florida will be saved once more. Any Questions?"

"Yeah! Um, what happens if I don't do this?" Trish asked.

"DEATH COMES!" Flo-Rida

"Ok IM in anyone else?" Trish said.

"ME!" the rest of us said.

"Then, good luck on your quest!" said Flo-Rida

I grabbed the jar and left then we went back to Miami to change into appropriate clothes and got anything need like, knives or a frying pan as a weapon. Once we were all ready we met at Sonic Boom.

"Are we ready!?" Dez asked.

"YES!" we all said.

"On three Team Austin! 1… 2…. 3….!"

"TEAM AUSTIN!" we all said as we left to go to the island.

* * *

**Hope you like this first chappie! BAI CHEESus!**


End file.
